The Mind
by Miss Enthusiasimal
Summary: When Special Agent Don Eppes starts seeing things that couldn't possibly be there, his life starts shattering from the inside out. Will he tell anyone? Or will it be too late to save him.
1. Chapter 1

Don and Robin sat in the waiting room in the hospital, holding hands, waiting for the test results and the CAT scans to come back. Robin was the only person that Don had told. He hadn't wanted to upset the team, not mention Dad and Charlie. He remembered the first hallucination…

* * *

3 Days Ago

Don was on the couch at the apartment, watching TV with Robin when suddenly he saw…

"Mom?" he whispered, frowning

"What was that honey?" asked Robin

"Nothing…nothing…" mumbled Don, he knew he was being stupid Mom was dead. But he could've sworn that he'd seen her over in the corner of the room. He shook himself mentally, trying to dislodge the image of her face from his mind. It had looked so sad and worn; like it was using all the strength she had to stay there, like she'd looked just before she'd died…

* * *

_**1 Day Ago**_

Don was in his office. Just doing paperwork when he saw out of the corner of his eye, _her_.

He'd seen her many times before, she was always there flashing in and out of site sometimes gone for periods as short as two minutes, others two hours even more, but she always returned. What was different this time was that normally people surrounded him, now he was all alone. He was aching to go and give her a huge hug and tell her to never leave him again and that he was missing, but he was afraid that if he moved she would vanish. Then she did something she'd never done before, she spoke to him

"My baby boy, all grown up, I'm so proud of you Donnie" she said, making tears well in his eyes, he held them back. All he'd ever wanted was for her to be proud of him and here she was telling him he was, it was too good to be true.

She still looked sad though

"Mom," he whispered "Are you real?"

She shook her head and said "Sorry, Donnie, I'm not real"

He sighed, "That's okay Mom" Of course any hallucination of his would have to be honest with him

"Could you stay with me anyway?" he asked and she nodded

The afternoon went on with him trying to focus on his paperwork, knowing he had to get it done, while she walked around him, never speaking just watching him with those sad eyes.

"You being here isn't a good sign is it?" he asked eventually

"No," she replied, "it's not"

"What does it mean? Why are you so sad?" he asked

"Oh I can't tell you Donnie, I'm part of you and you don't know, but you have a hunch I can see. It's because of this that I'm sad, I think"

She disappeared then; he reached over for his cell phone and called the hospital to make an appointment to see his doctor.

* * *

_**2 hours ago**_

"Robin, if I tell you something will you promise to not tell anyone? Not even Charlie and Dad?" Don asked, as he was getting ready for the Doctors appointment, Robin was in the Bathroom, applying make-up. I was staring at Mom.

"Of course, what's wrong?" she replied her voice echoing from the room

"It's just…I'm going…going to go see the Doc today"

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked quickly, concern coating her voice

"Come here please," Don asked

Robin walked into the room

"Yeah" Concern the dominant emotion on her face

"Do you see her?" he asked

"Who?"

"Mom, over there in the corner"

"Don…your Mom's dead…I can't see anyone"

"I know, so this means that either I can see the dead or I'm hallucinating"

"Oh Don…this isn't good…has she…has she spoken to you?"

"A couple of times, yeah"

"What did she say?" she asked timidly

"That she was…was proud of me" the tears welled in his eyes again

"Oh Don…" she searched for another subject "when your appointment?"

"Fifteen minutes"

"Okay, well I'm coming with you"

"You don't have to, you know"

"I know but that doesn't change anything"

* * *

Present

"Mr Eppes, we've got your test results back, could you please step into my office," said the Doc

They walked into his office together and sat down

"I'm afraid your suspicions were right Mr Eppes it is in fact a Brain Tumor, the good news is that we can fit you into surgery in just nine days, which is really good because if left for another month then we wouldn't have been able to operate"

"That's very good," said Robin squeezed Don's hand tighter, he seemed to be in shock

They talked more about things that seriously scared Don like DNR's, possible brain damage and some Don didn't even understand.

"If there are any problems what-so-ever then call my cell immediately"

Don just nodded

They were driving back to the apartment when Don's cell started ringing. He picked it up on the first ring.

"Eppes"

"_Hey, Don we need you at the office, we got a case"_

"Yeah I'll be right there, just gotta drop Robin off at work"

"'_Kay see you then"_

They hung up

"Another case?"

"Yep" Don sighed

He dropped Robin off, promising that he'd pick her up, reminding her of the promise she'd made and she told him that he'd have to tell them sooner or later but she'd keep her promise.

He drove to the office thinking that things would be different, but when he arrived everyone acted as if nothing had happened, but then, he realized, they didn't know yet, and he was counting on it being that way for a long time.

The rest of the day went on as normal as was possible while forever thinking that there was a…_thing_ on his brain that could very well be _growing_ which seriously made him freak out. But otherwise everything was normal nobody suspected a thing.

Another day passed

And another

And another

He still didn't say anything about the tumor. He knew that he'd be going into surgery in a couple of days but he really didn't want to worry them. Everything would be all right; at least that's what he told himself.

When the surgery was just two days away, Don was to be found in the War room leaning against the wall as Charlie explained to everyone the new theory he had on how to catch this guy who had raped and murdered four girls all under the age of eighteen. Just thinking about what this guy had gotten away with made him sick to the stomach; he wanted to catch this guy badly.

Charlie finished explaining and Don got up from the wall

"Okay run it"

"I'll need more data"

"Colby, David get Charlie as much data as he needs-whoa" Don had spun around so quickly that he had nearly lost his balance, he latched onto the table for support.

"Don are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" but that was a lie, his head was spinning and his vision blurry. He needed to sit down but when he tried he collapsed and everything went black. The last thing he heard was what seemed like a million people shouting, "DON"

He was unconscious before his head hit the ground.

**A/N- Okay, so the next chapter will have the last bit but from someone else's point of view, which ought to be interesting. For the record no one ever told me how hard it is to type the ~* bit my fingers are killing me. Oh and a little background info I listened to these songs while creating this Chapter-**_**Cleanin' out my Closet-**_**Eminem**

**-_Hailies Song_-Eminem**

-_**New Moon (The Meadow)-**_**Alexandre Desplat**

**-**_**Bella's Lullaby**_**-Edward Cullen**

**-**_**It's My Life/Confessions Part II-**_**Glee Cast **

_**-Halo/Walking on Sunshine-**_**Glee Cast**

**-**_**Here I Stand-**_**Madina Lake**

**-**_**Stand-**_**Rascal Flatts**

**And before you ask, yes most of that time I was not typing at all but jumping to the beat of the music. I get completely absorbed by music.**

**Anyways Please Review! They mean a lot to me and it has occurred to me that #sniffles# (it wouldn't let me do the star thing) that I haven't had one single review in ages… **


	2. Chapter 2

"Is it just me or has Don been looking a little pale lately?" asked Colby

"No, I noticed too. Perhaps we should ring Alan?" said David

"Honestly, your going to go to his father about this?" exclaimed Nikki

"Are you doubting Mr Eppes' ability to talk to his son?" asked Colby in mock astonishment

"No, but don't you guys ever talk to one another about your problems? Or do you always go running to Alan?"

"Don's less likely to yell at his father than us." Answered David

"Whatever,"

Just then Don walked in, he looked as pale as ever, but Colby and David didn't say anything, they got up and walked into the War room when Don gestured them inside.

"Okay we're not getting anywhere on this. Let's look over the file," said Don, wearily

They looked over all the information in the file and were just going into the finer details, when Charlie arrived. Everyone's faces lit up. Not because of just his presence but because he was smiling, and carrying his laptop. He had an idea.

While Charlie was explaining his theory, Don took his normal position on the wall.

Charlie finished explaining and Don got up.

"Okay, run it"

"I'm going to need more data"

Don started to spin around while saying "Colby, David get Charlie as much data as he needs" when he suddenly lost his balance, he grabbed the table for support.

"Don, are you alright?" asked Colby

"Yeah I'm fine," replied Don but Colby could see that he wasn't

He was about to say something about maybe having a break when suddenly Don started to fall

"DON!" Colby shouted, as did everyone else

David rushed over to catch him before his head hit the ground

"Someone get a Paramedic!" he shouted

David slowly placed Don on the ground and checked his pulse; it was racing

Charlie ran over and knelt down next to Don

"Don! Donnie!" he yelled fervently

The Medic arrived and knelt down next to Don, taking his pulse like David did, checking his temperature and frowning.

"There's something not right here, I'm going to have to call the ambulance" and he did so.

Suddenly Don started shaking and rolling about

"He's having a seizure, move the table away from him and get me something soft to put under his head" he said frantically

David and Colby sprang into action, picking up the table together as though it weighed nothing, while Nikki took off her jacket and rolled it into a ball to place under Don's head.

Charlie, his eyes wide with worry and shock, took his eyes off Don briefly to see the Ambulance arrive through the elevator with a stretcher.

They rushed over to Don and immediately worked together to get the seizing Don onto the stretcher and an IV in his arm, after a couple of minutes the drugs began to work and Don stopped seizing.

Charlie and the team walked with Don to the front entrance where they branched out, each rushing to their own cars so they could be there when Don arrived at the hospital.

**Charlie POV**

I rode with the Ambulance, and used this time to call dad and Robin to tell them what happened.

"Hello?" "Dad! It's Charlie, listen Don fainted at work and had a seizure, I'm in the ambulance with him, we're going to the hospital" "What! Okay I'm on my way, Amita and Larry are here so I'll take them too, see you there" and he hung up

Suddenly, Don started to stir

"Don! Don thank God your awake! That's a good thing right?" I asked the Medic, he nodded

"Charlie?" Don whispered, "Where am I?"

"Your in the ambulance, Don. You fainted, remember?"

"Yeah. Don't worry 'bout me Chuck, Robin will explain everything…" and he drifted back into unconsciousness

"Robin? What's going on?" I asked the unconscious Don, but of course there was no reply, so I decided to call Robin to ask what the hell was going on.

"_Hello? Charlie?"_ asked Robin

"Robin, listen Don fainted at work and now he's on the way to the hospital. What the hell is going on? He briefly gained consciousness and said that you would explain everything"

"I'll explain at the hospital I'm on my way"

I turned to look at Don, what weren't you telling us Don, I thought.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

The Ambo' arrived at the Hospital and I was sitting in the waiting room. Colby, Nikki and David arrived not shortly afterwards. They too, had no idea what was going on.

Then Robin arrived and I questioned her straight away.

"What the hell is going on that you and Don didn't tell us?" I asked aggressively

"Listen I'll wait till your Alan's here okay, then I won't have to repeat it," she said

But just then Dad, Larry and Amita arrived and we all demanded she tell us.

"Okay, okay…Don came to me this morning and told me he'd been having hallucinations, he'd already made an appointment with the doctor, well we went and Don has a brain tumor"

There was a stunned silence at this.

"So he'll be going into surgery, now" said a voice from behind him and they turned to see the doctor.

"Okay" was all Alan could say and sunk into his chair

**A/N- Okay long time coming this one, but I was busy over Christmas and then the computer broke and then Dad had to go into hospital…he's out now thank god. But I'll try to come up with a next chapter soon. **


End file.
